A data structure represents a particular way of organizing data in a computer. Particular data structures can be designed or organized so that data can be used more efficiently. Depending on the type of application, different kinds of data structures can be highly specialized for specific applications. Data structures also provide a way to manage large amounts of structured data efficiently. For example, databases can be used to store large amounts of data and can interface with efficient algorithms for accessing and manipulating data. Some data structures can be hierarchical in nature such that data elements are represented by parent-child relationships.